jurassic_world_the_moblie_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Introduction Buildings are a important part of Jurassic World: The Game. They are one of the main sources of income, aside from decorations. They produce coins over time. The following list is organized by unlock order: #ACU tower '- Cost -' 2500 coins #Jungle bean coffee shop '- Cost -' 6250 coins #Speedy Go Kart Circuit '- Cost -' 100,000 coins #Power Generator '- Cost -' 13,750 coins #Extinction Roller Coaster '- Cost -' 140,630 coins #Triple Crown Hotel '- Cost -' 90,000 coins #Little Fossil Gift Shop '- Cost -' 26,250 coins #Caveman Arcade '- Cost -' 135,000 coins #Solar Tracker '- Cost -' 70,320 coins #Discovery Dig Site '- Cost -' 145,00 coins #Heliport '- Cost -' 155,000 coins #Cloud Nine Balloon Ride '- Cost -' 41,250 coins #Communication Station '- Cost -' 180,000 coins #Sky Point '- Cost -' 75,000 coins #Pterosauria Cineplex '- Cost -' 126,570 coins #Revolution Ferris Wheel '- Cost -' 120,000 coins #Navigator Blimp Ride '- Cost -' 95,630 coins #Horizon Observatory '- Cost -' 397,500 coins #Egg Spinner Ride '- Cost -' 70,000 coins #Wild Waterfalls '- Cost -' 250,000 coins #Jurassic Drop Tower '- Cost -' 77,500 coins Decorations Decorations increase production of coins from buildings and dinosaurs. Decorations have a certain radius, and all the dinosaurs/building in that area will get a income boost. The following list is organized by unlock order: # Fountain '- Cost -' 1,300 coins '- Boost - '''1% # Amber Pedestal '- Cost -''' 6,150 coins '- Boost - '+2% # Tropical Planter '- Cost -' 12,650 coins '- Boost - '+2% # Velociraptor Garden Sculpture '- Cost -' 26,050 coins '- Boost - '+2% # Wooden Bridge '- Cost -' 91,300 coins '- Boost - '+4% # Park of Prehistory '- Cost -' 22,250 coins '- Boost - '+2% # Geyser - Cost - 54,200 coins '- Boost - '+3% # Triceratops Sculpture '- Cost -' 147,150 coins '- Boost - '+5% # Jungle Conservation '- Cost -' 72,150 coins '- Boost - '+5% # Stegosaurus Garden Sculpture '- Cost -' 124,850 coins '- Boost - '+3% # Lava Crater '- Cost -' 342,250 coins '- Boost - '+5% # Bonfire '- Cost -' 178,300 coins '- Boost - '+4% # Apatosaurus Garden Sculpture '- Cost -' 264,300 coins '- Boost - '+5% # Tropical Boulevard '- Cost -' 344,500 coins '- Boost - '+6% # Modern Arch '- Cost -' 712,000 coins '- Boost - '+7% # Apatosaurus Fossil '- Cost -' 1,122,350 coins '- Boost - '+10% # Tar Pit '- Cost -' 679,500 coins '- Boost - '+7% # John Hammond Memorial '- Cost -' 936,400 coins '- Boost - '+7% # Park Oasis '- Cost -' 442,000 Coins '- Boost -' +10% Trivia - Many missions require you to collect x'' amount coins from certain buildings, or they require you to build a building/decoration, or require you to have ''x amount of a building. IMG 0867.PNG ACU Tower.png Coffee Shop Jw.png IMG 2248.PNG IMG 2554.PNG|A group of buildings near dinosaur pens.|link=Buildings IMG 5950.png IMG 5100.PNG IMG 2913.PNG IMG (414).PNG|link=Market IMG 8431.PNG IMG 4646.PNG IMG (850).png Fountain.png Amber.png IMG (773).PNG IMG_8304.PNG|Buildings IMG (608).PNG Free buildings There are 4 buildings that are free when you start the game. They are hatchery, innovation center, food production facility, and creation lab. They perform important tasks like evolving a dinosaur , hatching a dinosaur, and producing food. These cannot be sold, moved, nor stored. Category:Buildings